50 sentences: SixJohn
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: 50 sentences challenge between Six and John. Gamma set
1. Alpha

OK! As an apology for not updating Moments, 100 or In Another Lifetime, I opened another new challenge! I know I should finish my challenges but they're so much fun to start. This is 50 sentences. I would like to do them all but this set is happily complete. Enjoy and tell me which ones are your favorites. If any are confusing, just PM me and I'll try to explain them.

Alpha set

Comfort: As John watches Sam walk over to Six, pulling her into his arms as she tried to collect herself from the story, a unsettling spark erupted in John's gut; at that moment in time, he didn't know that the green monster of jealousy just made a home in his chest.

Kiss: The kiss was unplanned; an idea that popped up in her head during the intense training, but that didn't stop her lips from tingling a few hours after the initial contact.

Soft: Six isn't soft; she's all hard edges and 'my-way-or-the-highway' attitude; but as John sees the small motherly smile on her face as she brushes Ella's amber hair, he has to think that she is the exact meaning of soft.

Pain: Physical pain she can handle; pain that slowly steal her life away she takes in stride because she knows, in the depth of her being, she will recover; but emotional pain that only John could inflict on her when he stares at her with his damn blue eyes, quietly promising something he could take away in an instant, that pain could send her to the floor and she wouldn't get up.

Potatoes: "John, stop playing with the potatoes!"

Rain: John didn't believe Sarah when she said everything in the rain looks more beautiful but as he spies Six dancing in the rain with Bernie at her heels only one word could described her: beautiful.

Chocolate: "Mmm… chocolate," John whispered as he licks his lips, stealing the sweet treat right out of Six's mouth with a kiss.

Happiness: John never thought he would be happy again after Sarah until Six dragged up off his butt and showed him the sunrise.

Telephone: Six always hated the cell phone; it represented the link between John and Sarah and that alone was dangerous enough; but as she looks at her own cell phone, think about the ten digits that could easily connect her to the blond hair boy across the Atlantic Ocean; "Hello?" Six was starting to love her phone.

Ears: "John…" she moaned as he nipped her ear and buried his head in the crook of her neck, smiling wickedly having found her one weakness.

Name: She was never attached to her names; they just represented masks she would switch on to fit the occasion; but when he said her name, "Maren Elizabeth," and smiled at her like that, Six couldn't stop herself from thinking she is Maren Elizabeth.

Sensual: The way she moved, all the guys in the room stopped to stare; John wanted to murder each and every one of them to a slow death but when she sits in his lap and kisses his lips, John forgot all about the other guys.

Death: They're all experience death in different forms; they know that death will follow them wherever they go; they know more deaths will appear in their bleak future; but that doesn't stop the tears from falling from Six's eyes whenever a certain date rolls around.

Sex: _It's just sex _Six reasoned in her head as she pulled her underwear on and stared longingly at the blond man sleeping in her bed; sheets pooled around his waist showing his bare back to the world to see; _It's just sex_ she repeated as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, easily forming images of them together in her head, _but it could be more._

Touch: Her touch was like liquid fire, making every part of John burn intensely craving for her and only her.

Weakness: She shows no weakness to anyone; a steely fortress with no obvious sign of flaw; yet sometimes if John listens close enough in the middle of the night, he could hear a faint sniffle and soft voice murmuring Katarina.

Tears: "Six, you're crying," touching her cheek, Six stared at the tear drop like it was foreign object.

Speed: She's fast; one of the fastest out of all six of them, but her speed failed her when she needed it the most.

Wind: It was fitting for the wind to whip through her long flowing locks after a difficult battle but it never failed to take John's breath away.

Freedom: "Let her go," Six whispered to John as he stared longingly at the rearview mirror as they drive away from Paradise, Ohio; "let her and yourself go."

Life: He craves for normalcy; she craves for revenge; he runs from his fate; she embraces it unwillingly; they both came from different upbringings but Life threw them together and they thrived.

Jealousy: Sam watched the two of them flirt blindly, oblivious of him and Bernie in the room; John's subtle touch on Six's waist; Six's fingers somehow finding a reason to comb through John's golden locks; the smothering look they unknowingly give each other; Sam sat there burning with jealousy on how easy they just fit.

Hands: She always admired John's hands; they were warm, reassuring and as they wrapped around her fingers, she felt like nothing can tear them apart.

Taste: _This has to be the hormones speaking, _John deduced as he sat across the table from Six, wondering what her lips would taste like: _strawberries, vanilla or a combination?_

Devotion: Bernie is blindly loyal to John it can get ridiculous but that doesn't mean he can't criticize his master on a bad decision: _So… why was Six crying?_

Forever: There is no forever; Six learned that firsthand as she watched the life leave Katarina's body; but as she gaze into John's sapphire eyes she can't help but believe.

Blood: _Red was always her color_, John thought sarcastically as he tried to stop the bleeding frantically.

Sickness: In sickness and in health, Six thinks as she laces her fingers with John's, or until the Mogadorains get us first.

Melody: "John, you are not allowed to sing!"

Star: It slowly became a tradition; John would bring the blanket; Six would bring the pillows; and they both would curl up, entangled in each other's hold with the roof of stars looking down on them.

Home: Home is a difficult word for Six; she never felt the kinship of parents who cherished her; she never made bonds with other kids in fear of knowing they would eventually break and unnecessary pain would be inflict; though, as she sits here with Bernie at her feet, Sam across from her and John's arm slung over her shoulder; a little voice in her head told her this is home.

Confusion: _Something wrong with me, _John thought as he sits there watching Sarah and Six speak to each other; his eyes – instead of looking lovingly at his girlfriend – would linger to the Loric girl beside her.

Fear: There is nothing to fear, but fear itself; John recited sarcastically as he clenches Six's shaking invisible hand as they waited for the Mogadorain scout to go away; whoever said that obviously didn't have a huge murderous alien on their tail.

Lighting/Thunder: A flash of lighting followed by the rumble of thunder and Sam and John turned to Six, "it wasn't me."

Bonds: It was the last thing Six felt that connected her to Katarina: a small plastic necklace that she hid in the depths of her backpack; "Six," John said when he found the necklace and draped it across her slender neck, "you should wear this more often."

Market: "For the last time John, no, I am not going to buy that."

Technology: "John, I think Six broke the laptop;" "Not on purpose!"

Gift: It was her birthday and she forced the guys to promise not to get her anything; but John was never a good listener.

Smile: "Smile for me, please," John pleaded as he looked at her on his (maybe) deathbed; life slowly bleeding out of him; Six wanted to cry; she wanted to break down sobbing but instead followed his plea and smile brightly just because he asked.

Innocence: "You love each other," John chocked on his drink; Six nearly dropped the laptop in her hand as Ella, sweet little four-year-old version of Ella, looked at them with huge amber eyes and smiled; "You two love each other."

Completion: When they finally won, she allowed herself to feel.

Clouds: "It's going to rain," John turned to the girl beside him and then back to the clear blue sky over them, thinking something was wrong with his girlfriend; a few moments later it poured.

Sky: His eyes resembled the endless sky.

Heaven: _This is what heaven must feel like; _John thought as he rests his head on Six's lap, her fingers slowly and gently massaging his head.

Hell: He will willingly go through hell just if it meant being able to hear her laugh, see her smile, and taste her lips over and over again.

Sun: He is the sun; bright and shining; strong and warm.

Moon: She's the moon; cool and collected; mysterious and majestic.

Waves: John was doing it again; he was looking at Six's hair; loose from its usually tight ponytail; and wondering if it was naturally wavy.

Hair: "Oh no, Six, is that a gray hair I spy? Hey, wait, there's no need to get physica – ow, I'm sorry Six!"

Supernova: His words were harsh and impulsive like he didn't know what he was saying but meant every word; her words were cutting, attacking every weak point in his defense; their arguments are explosive remind Sam of a nova but much more power.


	2. Beta

Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, first year of college is kicking my butt. Yes, I am excited for winter break and finally getting to write more until the doom called college descends on me again. No, I do not own _I am Number Four _or _Power of Six. _Sad, I know.

Beta

Walking: Six always walked alone; never behind anyone, never in front; John is the only guy who persistent enough to walk beside her.

Waltz: "John, I won't bite if you put your hand on my waist," Six said as she took his hand and placed it on her hip; John smiled nervously back and tried not to trip on his feet like a fool.

Wishes: Six taught herself at a young age to stop wishing for silly things; John taught her she can sometimes.

Wonder: I wonder when John will get over Sarah – Six; I wonder when she notices I'm over Sarah – John

Worry: She said he worries too much; he said she doesn't worry enough.

Whimsy: Whenever Six looks over at John, she notices a stupid expression on his face and her mind instantly thinks of Sarah and she frowns; but in reality John is thinking about her with pink ribbons in her dark hair.

Waste/Wasteland: Six prides herself of having a heart as a wasteland, where only anger and revenge could thrive but she never thought John could somehow coax a feeling of love in her wasteland of a heart.

Whiskey and Rum: Six had a delirious smile on her face as John wrestled the nearly empty bottle out of her tight grip; he tripped when her lips brushed his ears and whispered something in a flirtatious alluring voice.

War: There are no winners in war, only survivors.

Weddings: Six constantly told herself to stop dreaming about white dresses, black tuxedos and a blond man standing at the altar waiting for her to walk down the aisle.

Birthday: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Johnny, happy birthday to you."

Blessing: Every day with her is a blessing from the gods.

Bias: John wasn't being bias but Six can really wear the scarlet red dress really well.

Burning: His lungs screamed for air but John refused them the luxury; he just continued staring at the flames licking at his limps; closing his eyes, he thought of a pair of hazel eyes and her encouraging voice telling him to hold on.

Breathing: Six leaned over the blond boy who smelt like ashes and charcoal; her hands furiously pumping his chest, trying to restart the vital organ; without hesitation, she brought her lips to his and repeated in her head 'breathe'.

Breaking: Nine studied the girl in front of him and noticed her dull hazel eyes; her defeated posture and noted that he was witnessing the breakdown of the solid Six all because of John Smith.

Belief: _There is no God, _Marina thinks as places her hand on John's chest, desperately trying to coax life out of him for the dark haired girl beside her; _there is no God or else he wouldn't put us through this._

Balloon: "Here, be happy," John said as he shoved a red balloon into Six's hands; no one can hate balloons.

Balcony: "John, this is not a time for a Shakespeare quote?"

Bane: Pick your poison.

Quiet: Six noted as she sat in the cold airplane cargo alone how quiet it is without John and Sam.

Quirks: She hates how he always runs his fingers through his hair, she hates it even more how much he knows it bothers her.

Question: "So, Six's single?" Nine asked before dodging John's fist.

Quarrel: It wasn't even a real fight but they can both hold a grudge.

Quitting: John sometimes thinks it would be easier to just quit and stop but Six wouldn't allow it, always encouraging him with her eyes and whispers 'For Henri'.

Jump: Six's body slammed against the rock and she sat there dangling, staring at the canyon bottom with fear in her eyes, John sighed in relief as his muscles strained to keep her from falling.

Jester: Ella and Marina burst out laughing at John's and Sam's antics but John noticed only Six's lips curled up in a half smile, 'tough critic,' he thought.

Jousting: It was just how they flirted.

Jewel: Six stared at the gem in John's hand and her heart just stopped; "Marry me, Six."

Just: She was so focused on the now, Six constantly lost sight of the future but it's ok, John thinks enough for the both of them.

Smirk: It wasn't his alluring blue eyes or fantastic sense of humor that won her over but rather Six couldn't resist John's infuriating smirk.

Sorrow: It should be illegal, John thinks as he noticed the dullness of Six's usually sparkling hazel eyes, for Six to be sad.

Stupidity: "Which one of you put foil in the microwave?" "John." "Sam."

Serenade: John stopped and blinked as he heard a soft lullaby from the girls' room; a smile slide on to his face as he notices Six cradling Ella in her lap, singing the nightmares away.

Sarcasm: "Oh, I love you soo much," John smirked, ignoring her cynical tone and rolling eyes.

Sordid: Her eyes narrowed in disgust when John dipped his French fries in milkshake; "Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

Soliloquy: "To be or not to b – " "John, you're done."

Sojourn: Six paused at the hallway, not sure if she wanted to step into the bright lights of the party, to reveal herself without any of her walls and shields; but John's insistence smile encouraged her to take the defining step into the light.

Share: "I don't share," Six whispers as she stepped away from John after their kiss; he knows that there can only be one girl who owns his heart.

Solitary: Six is a very private person but since that day – a cold dark room with no light, no warmth, nobody but aliens whose sole purpose was kill her – she wishes she wasn't.

Nowhere: John didn't mind no knowing where they were going, as long as Six was beside him, nowhere sounded like a great destination.

Neutral: "Ten dollars Sam get's the girl;" Eight betted with a sneaky smile; Nine rolled his eyes and shook his head; "No way, John's going to end up with Six," he replied with a confident look; Marina sighed and ignored Eight's pleading look, trying to remain neutral in the gossip but secretly she agrees with Nine.

Nuance: It was always there, a tiny hint of a spark between her and him.

Near: John felt his breath catch in this throat when Six slide her smaller hand into his; he could hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears, drowning out everything else; she was the only one who could make him feel this nervous and comfortable when she was right by him.

Natural: The feel of her hands in his.

Horizon: Her eyes were focused on the horizon, hoping a brown haired boy, a shaped changing beagle and a blond haired idiot would appear.

Valiant: "Idiot," she muttered as she dabbed the cotton ball against his face, cleaning the cuts with gentle hands; she placed her forehead against his, and silently thanking him for saving her, "Never do that again."

Virtuous: John and Marina are the only ones with truly honest intentions; unlike Six and Nine who were both fueled by revenge.

Victory: They won the war finally.

Defeat: But at a very (she's gone) high price.

Notes

20. This was something my dad told me before I picked my classes for next quarter. Real encouraging Dad.

33. This was something my mom always reminded me constantly. I mean really, I'm 18 and she's still telling me not to put foil in the microwave.

48. I know they're all looking for revenge but Six and Nine who are more experienced and in my opinion able to be more ruthless, seem to be a different level than John and Marina.

49 and 50 are combined.

I have another series but I'll post it around Dec 10thish. Or earlier if school will stop being a pain. Review please!


	3. Gamma

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Here's the Gamma set. School is restarting again and I know I'm going to have a bunch of writing assignments and reading to do. If I update, it means I'm avoiding homework. =) Enjoy and review!

Gamma

Ring: She didn't want it but he gave it willingly.

Hero: "Don't be a hero," Six said as John gave her one fleeting look before running into the burning building.

Memory: The feel of his warm hands against her cheek, his minty breath tickling her nose, his soothing voice in her ears, everything Six could remember about John Smith she tucked away in a mental box and shoved it away, deep in her closet of unwanted memories.

Box: John stared at his Loric Chest; contents both familiar and unknown; wishing he had a snapshot of Six and Sam in there.

Run: Marina sat there watching the younger girl run herself bone tired so she could sleep at night without feeling guilty for leaving her boys behind.

Hurricane: When she gave him that death glare, John's secretly scared Six would whip up a hurricane just to take him down.

Wings: She doesn't have wings but John swears she's an angel.

Cold: The cold seep through Six's thick winter coat and she wished John was here to fend it off.

Red: John thought green was his favorite color when he saw Sarah wearing a strapless sundress but now as Six sat across from him with a red rose tucked delicately in her hair, he wasn't so sure.

Drink: "Here," Six said holding her water bottle out for John; he stopped, looked at the bottle top were Six's luscious lips just touched moments ago and hesitated," Baby," she whispered about to pull her hand back but John took it and finished the water while smirking.

Midnight: They thought they were being sneaky but everyone in the tiny small cabin knew of their nightly rendezvous.

Temptation: After meeting Six, John forgot what sort of temptation Sarah offered.

View: "Are you enjoying the view?" John blinked and smirked, taking in her long legs and subtle curves; yes, John was enjoying the view immensely.

Music: John wasn't sure what he was expecting as he scrolled through her iPod but it sure wasn't Adele.

Silk: "Wow, her skin really does feel like silk."

Cover: Six sighed and slipped her arm into the crook of John's, perfecting the image of a couple on a happy date.

Promise: "I'll come back," he promised and Six shook her head, knowing deep in herself that no one should make promises they don't know if they can keep.

Dream: John would sometime dream of a life without the burden of his heritage but now he can't because that would mean he would have never met Six.

Candle: When the lights shut off, John conveniently forgot his hands lit up just to see Six in the soft candlelight.

Talent: Ella is a natural musician; Marina can cook; Nine has too many to list; John's talent, making Six laugh.

Silence: Sam's brown eyes flickered back and forth between John and Six and sighed; the silence was always unbearable when they were fighting.

Journey: Six forced John to take that one step to start his thousand mile journey.

Fire: She is hot, dangerous and the only thing that could burn John.

Strength: Six hated how much stronger John was than her, cursing her female body for its limits; John, on the other hand, thanks the gods for giving him the strength to protect her.

Mask: He was always amazed by the way Six could slip on a mask and play the character to near perfection.

Ice: "Whoa!" John reached out and steady Six as she clenched to his arm, cursing the icy sidewalk.

Fall: She was doing it again; she was falling more in love with John.

Forgotten: There are names (Henri, Katarina, Adeline) that were carved so deeply into their heart, it's nearly impossible to let go and forget.

Dance: He tripped; she laughed; but John and Six somehow survive their first dance as a married couple.

Body: Six hates her physical appearance; she wished her hair wasn't so dark; her eyes so brown; her legs so long; but John wouldn't change anything.

Sacred: "Six, cherish your life or I'll cherish it for you."

Farewells: Her body molded against his so perfectly, John couldn't believe this is the last time he would hold her in a long time.

World: The world has almost seven billion people but somehow she found him in the masses.

Formal: Six sucked in a breath when she saw John in a crisp black tuxedo; John's jaw nearly dropped with Six appeared in a floor length gown.

Fever: "She'll be fine," Nine reassured as John swapped out another cool cloth on Six's forehead, "I mean really, have you heard of a Loric dying of a fever?" John glared at the boy, ignored his comment and laced his fingers tightly with Six's.

Laugh: "Hahahahaha, you said pudding."

Lies: "I don't love you," she swore as John stepped closer, lifting her hands and kissing her finger tips before leaning in close and capturing her lips, tasting the lie.

Forever: Forever is just a silly concept that lovers create and Six clings to it hopelessly.

Overwhelmed: The sweet smell of her shampoo, her hypnotic hazel eyes, her alluring laugh; John's senses were constantly drown in everything that is Six.

Whisper: Her breath grazed his cheek and John held back the shiver that passed through him; "Goodbye, John," his hand popped out and held her in place, "no."

Wait: "She's not going to leave you at the altar," Sam said as he watched John pace in the tiny side room of the chapel; "You don't know her like I do," John replied as his eyes studied the seconds of the analog clock, _she still have twenty minutes to run._

Talk: John thought getting the sex talk from Henri was bad; "now John, you know it's never too soon..." but Crayton is much worse.

Search: His eyes searched for her everywhere to find her on the porch sipping a glass of wine, "evening stranger," she greeted in a serene voice; John sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Hope: "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Eclipse: John thought of Six's Legacy was a blessing and a curse; she could hid herself willingly but it makes finding her much harder.

Gravity: He used to throw the word 'Love' around without truly understand it but after seeing how 'Love' (for a father, for a mother, for a lover) has affected their lives, John beginning to understand the meaning of 'Love'.

Highway: "You're taking him away from me," Sarah said to Six before she mounted on her cherry red motorbike; the Loric girl blinked at the human with a bored expression and shook her head; "I'm not holding him back, I just showing him where the highway is."

Unknown: Marriage was stepping into the unknown.

Lock: "John, please don't tell me you closed the door;" "Whoops."

Breathe: _Take a deep breath, Six, you're just getting married._


End file.
